


Blood soaked souls

by Washburna687



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washburna687/pseuds/Washburna687
Summary: The world sent into a deep freeze can only be saved by one person. however many falsely believe in another as the true one,she works from the shadows to come into the light to save those she cant believe in herself.





	Blood soaked souls

It was a cold barren day, this slow moving city staying as quiet as it could during the long bleak overcast nightmare. No one could understand how the weather had changed so shortly after the war. No bombs dropped, it's like mother nature herself took the world into her cold heart and let it slowly freeze. 

 

Scientists debated for generations as to what could cause this sluggish deep freeze,but all answers were swept away in the end, with the chilling winds limiting the food supply, massive crop failures and famine sweeping the globe it was only a matter of time.

 

The only heat coming from the vast city came from the underground vents of factories that littered the sewers like rats. Back when this city was nothing more than a few hovels, the first pure one emerged after the war; establishing workers to dig beneath the land they owned. The people who came later blamed each other for not establishing a better way than the pure ones, as a hierarchy soon formed. 

There was no government created, only the high council. They oversaw the crumbling ruins of society as something akin to a child looking at a precious gift. A gift they would form into the last stand for the people they tried to protect. Soon it went awry, with scientists placed to cause only help, to stimulate rebirth, they turned their backs and began to mutate the people into monsters. 

Monsters that soon had a name, the malosious. So mutated by serums and injections it changed who they were inside, how they acted and what they ate, soon reduced to shells of their former beings eating anything in their paths. They were feared, especially by the pure ones who tried to contain the outbreak. 

They had failed the virus had only mutated and Reiyah was terrified. She couldn't understand why her mother had vanished, all their possessions taken away. Dumped at an orphanage as her sister, perin, was taken in by the pure ones. They called Reiyah a mistake, a reject only slightly better than the malosious that she feared. She was only six and she knew the place that society had placed her in. 

The bed was small and lumpy when the caretaker had thrown her on it, then dumped her stuff on the floor rifling through her only possessions to find anything to keep as her own.  
“Stay here and wait, ungrateful orphan bastard" the last bit being under the caretakers breath. 

The old crone wasn't happy taking in yet another orphan. She already cared for too many mouths to feed, and was starting to starve herself! 

“Damn this city and its inability to sustain even the simplest of ideas, why am I punished even when I get paid with a mere pittance to those foster families.”   
walking back to reiyah yelling  
“stand up! have you no brains for yourself?”

Reiyah had obeyed, hoping it would gain any favors with the old crone that stood before her, but it only earned a quick cold glare while she checked over the paperwork.

“Miserable child aren't you, your sister has great potential, more than you ever will. Everything is becoming clear.”  
The caretaker snarked as she waved for reiyah to follow behind her, not caring that reiyah was stumbling behind to keep up.  
“From now on you are to follow my direct orders. When I say sit you sit, when I say eat you eat. If I tell you to sleep on the floor you obey. If not, then I will gladly toss a reject like you out on the streets for the malosious to eat. "  
Reiyah shivered as she felt the cold tendrils of dread creep onto her. “I don't want to be caught out there with them, where is my mom? what happened to her?” Reiyah kept her mouth shut and her eyes down as they reached the bathhouse.  
“Now I don't know what sort of disgusting hole in the ground they pulled you from but here we will not tolerate filth, filth that you seem so attached to.”   
The caretaker dragged reiyah to one of the vanities forcing her to sit in one of the chairs.  
“Here we keep everything regulation with the high council. You will have your hair cut short enough to be tied into a proper manner"  
Taking a pair of shears, the caretaker then proceeds to cut just above the shoulders. All the while reiyah is crying. “my beautiful hair, my mother would brush it out each morning, where is she why can't I see her anymore.”  
“There now you are looking more like a little girl than an urchin off the streets, perhaps there will be hope for you yet child.”

Reiyah, still petrified with tears trailing down her face, looked at the short choppy style that the caretaker had shorn it into. It seemed that the uneven cut of her hair had been once in style years ago, regularly updated, by the high council itself. Before her hair had been long, down to her small waist and hadn't been cut since she was born, she now had bangs, which she now tried to push aside to see only to have fall back into her face.  
“Enough gawking, there's still more work to be done, before you're presentable enough for the other children.”  
Still wearing the rags that she came in with she was stripped down to nothing and forced to stand under excruciatingly cold water, enough that in under a minute she had lost all warmth. Scrubbed hard with rough towels, thrown in with a nasty powder meant to kill anything that was crawling around on her, leaving her half blind and scrambling to figure out a way to clean her eyes. 

The caretaker then forced her into a simple gray outfit one size too big and shoes that had almost been walked through, “At least these are the same size as my feet, where is she going to take me next?”   
“Follow me, you are now presentable enough to be allowed with the other hazards, did I say hazards? I obviously meant little darlings.”   
Reiyah looked suspiciously behind the back of the woman who was leading her to certain pain, and sighed quietly enough the caretaker couldn't hear.  
“Since it's quite obvious you can understand me, though you possess little to none of your sisters awe inspiring talents, I might as well give you a name.”  
“But ma’am I already have a name!”  
“So it does speak! look at that, finally got the nerve up to speak to me have you? well then out with it? what is this name of yours?”  
“Its reiyah ma’am but only reiyah.”  
“Well only reiyah, go join the other things in the lunchroom, get acquainted with the little shi- ha I mean sweetlings.”


End file.
